


Knowing You, Knowing Me.

by alexiahayez



Series: [Unsung Harmonies] A SoonHoon Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Short, soonhoon engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiahayez/pseuds/alexiahayez
Summary: It was one day before Soonyoung and Jihoon’s wedding, and Soonyoung couldn’t find Jihoon.He woke up one day with one side of his bed empty, cold, and made up perfectly. He frantically searched for Jihoon only to receive a text from Jihoon to not find him."I will be back on our wedding day. I love you. I am not running away, but I need time to figure out something."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: [Unsung Harmonies] A SoonHoon Oneshot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Knowing You, Knowing Me.

**Author's Note:**

> this is 3000 words of just softness and fluff and a lot of Jihoon confessing his undying love for Soonyoung. I wrote this at 3AM in the morning where I'm at so again, grammar mistake is expected and I'll proofread when I have time.

It was one day before Soonyoung and Jihoon’s wedding, and Soonyoung couldn’t find Jihoon.

He woke up one day with one side of his bed empty, cold, and made up perfectly. He frantically searched for Jihoon only to receive a text from Jihoon to not find him.  
  


_I will be back on our wedding day. I love you. I am not running away, but I need time to figure out something._

  
  
  


Jihoon arrived at Busan Station with only a small suitcase in his hand at 5 AM on a Monday, one day before his wedding day. He didn’t call his parents, he didn’t tell anyone, he didn’t even plan it. He just woke up at 3 AM, and he felt like he needed to take this trip in order to go to the altar with Soonyoung one day later. He had so many questions, so many knots he wanted to untie, and there was this heavy feeling he wanted to get rid of before he could spend the rest of his life with the love of his life. 

He walked away from the train station as he inhaled the smell of the ocean from the place he was born. The familiar smell of salt in the wind in the early morning, the callings of fishermen just returned from their night on the sea. Jihoon missed this feeling, the feeling of early morning freshness. Seoul, though as developed and modernized as it is, took away the feeling of morning breezes on his face, the smell of salt in the air, and the people who are tired and worn-out but still happy with their jobs. 

He walked over to a small cafe at the corner of the street, it was his grandma’s old cafe. It hadn’t been his grandma’s cafe for a long time now, having been passed down through three other owners. However, he still liked to call it his grandma’s cafe, his Nana’s cafe, because he grew up there with his grandma took him to sit at the window seat watching her ground cafe beans by her own hands. He loved it so much that when he moved in with Soonyoung, he made Soonyoung buy him a grinder so that he could grind coffee on his own like his grandma used to. Yet, after only two days he gave up because it was too tiring and took too much time. Soonyoung only laughed, but Soonyoung on the weekends had adopted a new habit of waking up extra early to grind Jihoon’s coffee for him. Even though it was only on the weekends, Jihoon found that merely by the fact that Soonyoung was willing to do it for him, he had found a keeper. 

Jihoon was surprised to see the cashier who greeted him in the cafe was actually his childhood friend, Siyeon. She used to be a braced little girl with a ponytail who had a crush on his brother’s Seokmin for years before she moved away to the city. Jihoon remembered sixteen-year-old Jihoon cried for a week straight because he didn’t know if he could see Siyeon again. 

“Hi” - Siyeon greeted him - “What do you want today?”

“Siyeon” - He called out for her, and she looked up as her eyes went wide. 

“Jiji” - She smiled as memories finally returned to her, memories about them hanging out at the beach, of them running around the hallway and got caught by the class president when they tried to skip class together with Seungcheol - “Oh my god, Jiji! What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that!” - She smiled at Jihoon who returned the question to her.

“I got married, then divorced, then married again” - Siyeon laughed at her own story. 

“So…” - Jihoon smiled mischievously - “Congrats, so sad, congrats?”

“Lee Jihoon” - Siyeon imitated a gasp but Jihoon knew that she enjoyed his joke - “Then I moved back here and I saw Nana’s cafe was being sold again. I didn’t think. I used all of my savings to buy this place. I hoped that one day you will stop by, but people said that you haven’t returned since Nana…”

Siyeon could see that Jihoon was looking away as if he was trying to avoid the topic of Nana. 

“I’m sorry.” - Siyeon immediately apologized, but this time Jihoon didn’t avoid the topic anymore but he looked up to Siyeon with a smile.

“No, it’s time for me to face the truth. Nana passed away. She got old, old people die. That’s life” - Jihoon sighed, but this time it was a sigh of relief. 

Nana’s cafe is now Siyeon’s cafe. Siyeon’s a really good girl, she grew up well, she got stronger, she no longer wore her hair in a ponytail, she cut it short, she looked more mature now. She redecorated Nana’s cafe, a shade of blue and pink, it looked so much younger now, trendier. Kids started coming to this place, too. A part of Jihoon felt relief the very moment he heard that Siyeon bought the place from whoever was taking care of it before her. He knew that he could trust Siyeon with this piece of memory of him and Nana. Jihoon’s only regret then was that Soonyoung never got to taste Nana’s hand-ground coffee. Soonyoung would love it, and he knew that Soonyoung would stay behind to talk to Nana about grinding techniques so that he could make better coffee for Jihoon. Jihoon didn’t just think that it would happen like that, he knew exactly that it would happen if Nana was still alive. 

“You are hand-grinding the coffee, right Siyeon?” - Jihoon said it jokingly, but he didn’t expect her to say yes. She told him that she learned how to do it from Nana’s old notebook that his mom found when she came to visit and told them that she had bought Nana’s cafe. She was grinding the coffee on her own, with Nana’s recipe. 

Jihoon made a mental note to take Soonyoung here the very moment they got married. 

“I could see that you’re engaged” - Siyeon said, eying Jihoon’s ring - “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Kwon Soonyoung'' - Jihoon said with a smile on his face. There was never a time when Soonyoung’s name fails to bring a smile to Jihoon - “He teaches dance for kids and sometimes trainees from the nearby agency.”

“Oh, a dancer!” - Siyeon smiled teasingly - “I know you’ve always had a thing for dancers.”

“I am not!” - Jihoon blushed, Siyeon was the first one to know he was gay. She kept that secret with her for years until he came out to his parents after he met Soonyoung. 

“Oh, speaking of marriage” - Siyeon realized - “Seungcheol got married.” - She stopped for a while and continued - “He is teaching at Busan Elementary School now, too. As a Gym teacher.”

“That has always been his dream” - Jihoon nodded, his eyes showed a glint of regret. 

“Yes, so if you want to go see him, you better go now. He’s always at school before 7 AM” - Siyeon said as Jihoon said goodbye to her.

“Oh, if you can come, I’m getting married in Seoul tomorrow, I know it’s a rush but please I’ll be happy to have you at my wedding” - Jihoon said, giving her his new number so that he could send her the details later. Siyeon’s eyes lit up with excitement as she promised that she wouldn’t miss it for the world.

Jihoon continued to travel down the same street he had walked a thousand times before he chose to leave for university. He never felt more familiar and strange at the same time. This road he walked, he hadn’t walked in years. This house that he saw, he hadn’t seen in years, but nothing changed. The feelings were still the same. The memories were still clear. The trees that went through the harshness of winter and the warmth of spring still grew tall and green. The birds that chirped his way to school were still singing. The people he once greeted, though now looked older with hints of grey hair on their heads, still remembered to give him a smile as a welcome. A welcome to Busan and a welcome home. It was like time froze everything in his memories, keeping them new and the same because it knew that one day he would return. 

He could hear children laughing from afar, and he knew that he was near his school already. The children’s laughter brought him back to the time when he was still young and innocent, with Seungcheol and Jeonghan, and Siyeon running late for school and were made to stand in front of the school gate until their parents came angrily. He couldn’t help but smile at that piece of memory.

Seungcheol and he were in love. They dated for a while in High school, but he was too scared to come out to his parents, so he couldn’t give Seungcheol an official label as his boyfriend. They both decided that it was better to go back to being friends, but they didn’t stay friends for long after Jihoon left. Soonyoung knew about Seungcheol, and sometimes Soonyoung still encouraged Jihoon to contact Seungcheol. Jihoon asked why Soonyoung wanted him to contact his ex-boyfriend, and Soonyoung explained that past relationships don’t mean that people should stop being friends, especially if Seungcheol were such a huge part of Jihoon’s childhood. 

Jihoon never got the courage. Not until today, he was two steps away from the school gate, and he already saw Seungcheol in his jumpsuit, looking at the kids endearingly. Seungcheol had always wanted to become a Gym teacher, he said that it was his best of both worlds. He loved kids, and he loved to play sports, so he wanted to be a Gym teacher. Jihoon once asked if it was too small of a dream, and Seungcheol said that there is nothing as a small dream, only small efforts, and small motivation. It was Seungcheol’s words that made Jihoon work harder to become a producer, it was just a cliche little motivational quote that teenagers read online, but Seungcheol said it with such determination that it gave Jihoon’s motivation as well. Soonyoung was right, Seungcheol was such a huge part of Jihoon’s childhood. 

“Jihoon” - It was Seungcheol who called out to Jihoon first. As Jihoon got out of his thoughts, Seungcheol had already been in front of him - “What, why, wait, what are you doing here?” - Seungcheol still stuttered when he’s surprised, Jihoon giggled. 

“I don’t know why I am here.” - Jihoon confessed - “But I wanted to get some relief before I get married tomorrow.”

“You’re getting married tomorrow??” - Seungcheol almost screamed, and Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh at him - “To whom? Wait, do your parents know? No way, you have to come with me.” - Seungcheol said as he led Jihoon to his office. He talked to some other teachers about covering his first and second classes for him and then he grabbed his jacket - “If you’re only here for today, I think you should come with me.”

Seungcheol took Jihoon to his house. It was a small, standard suburban home. Though, the person who greeted Jihoon surprised him the most. It was Jeonghan. Jeonghan was in Seungcheol’s home. No, Seungcheol married Jeonghan, their childhood friend. Jeonghan’s eyes went wide open when he saw Seungcheol bring home Jihoon. Jihoon explained that he was going to get married tomorrow, and he just suddenly felt the urge to come back to Busan, where he was born. He guessed he had unfinished business with the place, and he was really letting fate take him whenever he needed to. 

“Then I guess you needed to be here.” - Jeonghan smiled - “Don’t tell me your unfinished business is Seungcheol because if so I’ll finish you.”

“No way!” - Jihoon laughed, knowing fully that it was Jeonghan messing with him - “I have a loving husband who is waiting for me to give him his vow tomorrow. Seungcheol is history now.”

“Even if I know it’s history; I still feel pain, Jihoonie.” - Seungcheol teasingly grabbed his heart, and Jeonghan and Jihoon both busted out laughing. 

“Shut up, Cheol” - Jeonghan hit Seungcheol’s bicep as he continued asking Jihoon - “So, who are you marrying?”

“Kwon Soonyoung” 

“Look at that smile, Seungcheol. He’s really in love” - Jeonghan quickly pointed out and Jihoon realized he had been subconsciously smiling at the mention of Soonyoung’s name. 

“I am, I am in love” - Jihoon replied with even a brighter smile.

“But do your parents know?” - Seungcheol asked again. He knew about Jihoon’s fear of coming out to his parents, especially his dad because of his negative views toward homosexuality, being born and raised as a “real” Korean man. Jihoon nodded, and Seungcheol was even more surprised.

“I took him home for one day, Cheol” - Jihoon said - “My dad didn’t say much, but my mom cried. They both came to terms with it a couple of days later, they took the train to visit us, but they didn’t get to meet Soonyoung then because he was outside working. Mom said she’s okay as long as I’m happy, but Dad was still iffy about it, I could tell from all the time we video call.”

“Huh, I bet Soonyoung must be proud.” - Seungcheol said and Jihoon cocked his head in confusion, but Seungcheol continued shortly after - “He was able to give you the strength to come out, I didn’t. What we had, it was strong, I knew it, but it couldn’t give you the strength to face your fear, and I understand. Soonyoung, he managed to get you out of your fear, got you to face it, and made you stronger. Jihoon you must really want to spend the rest of your life with Soonyoung for you to be able to do it. I dated you, I know you.”

For a moment Jihoon felt like Seungcheol words were piling on him. He felt heavy, but when he finally digested what Seungcheol meant, he felt relief immediately. Seungcheol was saying that Soonyoung gave Jihoon the strength to be a better Jihoon, a Jihoon that was no longer hiding in the dark, scared of people’s judgments. Soonyoung faced Jihoon’s fear along with him, and Jihoon faced his fear knowing that he would always have Soonyoung to come back to. That he could trust that Soonyoung would always catch him when he falls. Yes, Soonyoung must be proud, for he had built a broken boy into a man who was loved by Soonyoung and who loved Soonyoung very much.

Jihoon remembered that night when Soonyoung told him that he loved him. It was not romantic, there were no candles, no moonlight, no music, no flowers. Soonyoung simply leaned forward Jihoon and kissed him, and his heart played its own music, his head filled with flowers, his body lit up like a candle, his eyes smiled into crescent moons. Soonyoung made Jihoon feel things out of nothing. Soonyoung was the smile on Jihoon’s face every day. That was when Jihoon knew why he had a regret he felt like he needed to fix in Busan. 

“Alright, I am not going to sit here and listen to my husband talk about his love for my bestfriend.” - Jeonghan teased as he got up and walked toward the kitchen - “You want coffee or tea, Jihoonie?”

“It’s alright, I think Seungcheol just gave me an idea as to why I had the urge to come here!” - Jihoon said, he took out his phone and quickly dialed Soonyoung. He told Soonyoung to come down to Busan the moment he got off work, and come to his parents’ house. He explained to Jeonghan and Seungcheol after he said goodbye to Soonyoung - “My parents, and you guys, never got to know Soonyoung. Not his name, but who he is. My parents don’t know that he makes me happy, that he makes me a better person, that he makes me so in love that I want to combust every time I see myself in his eyes.” - Jihoon stopped as Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at him with pride in his eyes - “I cannot get married until all of you know how wonderful Soonyoung is, I also want Soonyoung to be more connected to Busan, the place I grew up, the streets I walked, the trees I saw, the school I studied, and you guys. This is where I spent half my life growing up, I was born and raised here and I want him to be a part of my life before Seoul, too.”

—

Jeonghan accompanied Jihoon on his little shopping spree at the market, where he bought enough meat for a BBQ at his parents’ house. Seungcheol had to go back to school, but he promised he wouldn’t be late. 

Soonyoung came straight from the studio, and Jihoon could only laugh when he showed up in his work clothes and a cap on his head to hide the messy, greasy hair from dancing. Jihoon spent that entire night making sure that his parents know as much as they can about Soonyoung. Soonyoung had always been a talkative one, so he quickly took over the conversation, and soon enough, people started laughing at his jokes and his little stories about how he taught some celebrities which got Jihoon’s mom very interested.

“If you break Jihoon’s heart, I’ll break you” - Seungcheol warned half-joking half-genuine which got Jihoon to laugh out loud and promised Seungcheol that he would be the first one that Jihoon calls if Soonyoung ever messed up. Soonyoung gulped, he was horrified. 

Needless to say, on their way back to Seoul that night, Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand tightly, as his ring sparkled under the faint light of the train. He would never let this hand go, even if he has to fight to protect it.

“I love you so much, Soonyoung” - Jihoon said softly - “Thank you for making me the Jihoon of today.”

“Thank you, too” - Soonyoung said as he kissed Jihoon’s forehead - “For spending the rest of your life with me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is my first time trying this type of writing so idk if you guys are bored or feel like it was dragged out for too long but thank you again for making it all the way down here. 
> 
> Stream Crow by JUN and go talk to me on Twitter @alxhayz, I have a twtfic about Soonhoon and toddlers Seokmin & Chan which is very cute going on :D I'll upload it on AO3 when it's done but until then, thank you all <3


End file.
